1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box-flap folding device, and more particularly to an automatic box-flap folding device which includes means for supporting side flaps connected to the lower edges of the package box after being folded in order to prevent them from getting unfolded due to the reaction forces acting thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional box-flap folding devices used in box-packaging lines, side folders are firstly operated to fold the lower side flaps of the box and then the side folders are returned to their original positions during front and rear folders are operated to fold the lower front and rear flaps. At this moment, however, the side flaps once folded are apt to get unfolded due to the reaction forces acting on the side flaps.
Therefore, these conventional box-flap folding devices suffer from the disadvantages that the unfolding side falps collide with the front and rear flaps being folded and thus the flaps may not be folded smoothly but may be bent or broken.